Realities Combined
by The Well Unknown Writer
Summary: Minato and Minako awoked from their eternal slumber from being the seal. What will happen if their realities fused together and mad reality in which they both existed? What kind of life will they lead together? (Omake inside)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Persona Series, Atlus has the rights to it.

* * *

Looking at the Iwatodai dorm, nostalgia wrapped Minato's whole body. Memories rushed back into his mind like a tsunami; memories that involved those who we're close to him.

His best friend Junpei, even though he was like the comic relief of the group, was very dependable.

Akihiko, a rival of sorts. His senpai was really competitive especially when fighting shadows.

Mitsuru was like a strict sister to him, always telling him how he should value his studies.

Ken was a little brother to him, he always kept a close eye on him. He knew didn't have to because he was a strong kid, but Ken still appreciated it.

Koromaru was the best pet he had. Ever so loyal and he liked his soft fur when he rubbed him.

Shinjiro was a big brother to him, he knew that the scary guy was just an act. He was actually a good guy, always taking good care of their well being. Even in his last day, he just thought what was good for them.

Aigis was a very close friend of his, even though she was just a mechanical maiden, she developed human emotions. He was very worried when he saw how badly damaged she was after fighting at the bridge.

Lastly, Yukari. Minato and her had a very deep relationship. He recalled how broken she was after watching the edited video of her father's last minutes. And even though he was a seal, he knew of the selfishness Yukari displayed in the abyss. He understood why she acted like that.

Shaking his head, he was getting emotional for nothing. He is once again alive, no need to act as those memories are out of reach anymore.

Walking up the steps, Minato took hold of the door and pushed it open. Stepping inside, he saw two familiar guys and a dog. But something was wrong, the other guy should still be a kid and the other one shouldn't be here.

The two guys looked at who opened the door, when they saw Minato they were surpised as he was.

"M-Minato?" The younger guy stuttered, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Is that really you?" The older guy said, his voice as scary as it onced been.

After barking once, the Shiba ran towards Minato and rubbed his head on his leg.

"Guys, my name is Minako, not Minato!" A girlish voice said coming from the bathroom door. Then a girl emerged from the girl's bathroom. "Sheesh, I mean come on, I was just gone for..."

The girl cut off what she was saying after she saw the shocked expressions of the guys looking at an unfamiliar guy with the dog beneath his legs.

"Who's she?"

"Who's he?" Minato and Minako said at the same time.

"Shinji, what is going on here?" Minato asked the older guy, knowing that it was, indeed, Shinjiro. "Who's that girl? And is that a grown up Ken I'm seeing?"

"Yes, it's me, Ken Amada." Ken said, still confused by the situation they were in.

They all sat down at the lounge, explaining to each other what they think is happening. All of this was very stange and new to them. What they think happened was that two alternate universes collided and fused into one. Each person who they had a unbreakable bond with has retained both versions of their memories. One from Minato's reality and another from Minako's reality.

"Hmmm..." Minato murmured, he was thinking of how this came to be true.

"So, this is what I look like if I became a guy?" Minako said, voicing her thoughts. "I look like such an emo, what with the hair, poker face and posture."

"I guess you could say that." Ken said, agreeing with Minako. "You seem like the polar opposite of Minato-san."

"So, she's energenetic, fluffy and talkative?" Minato said in a teasing tone, though his face was unreadable as ever.

"You got a problem with that, blue boy?" Minako said, a bit irritated by what he said.

"Oh, there's another one, feisty." Minako smirked. "I could imagine what trouble you might have caused at school."

"Atleast I'm not sarcastic, unlike a certain blue boy I just met." Minako said, crossing her arms and turning her head away.

"Ughh, what a headache this will be." Shinjiro said, rubbing his head.

"Oh, by the way, Shinji." Minato suddenly said, ignoring Minako. "This might sound a bit personal, but how are you still alive?"

"Oh, that, I..." Shinji said, but was cut off by a certain red headed female.

"Wait, you died in his reality?" Minako blurted out, shocked by what she was hearing. "Huh, so he didn't find the watch? That saved you right?"

"Yes, I was saved by that watch I lost that Minako found." Shinji said. "In his reality, we didn't spend that much time together. Maybe it had something to do with gender issues, I dunno. Though, it is a bit weird to remember I died."

"I-I'm sorry for that, Aragaki-san." Ken said, lowering his head in shame.

"Don't sweat it kid, it wasn't your fault." Shinjiro said, smiling at Ken. "Did you forget? I have already forgiven you."

"Thanks, Aragaki-san." Ken replied, he then remembered something important. "I almost forgot, I contacted Mitsuru-senpai and the others. They should be arriving soon."

Later that evening, Mitsuru, Akihiko, Aigis, Fuuka, Junpei and Yukari came. They were surprised to see their former squad leaders alive and well. They were already informed of the theory that two realities have fused together, so they weren't that shocked to see two squad leaders infront of them.

"Minato! Mina-chan! You really are alive!" Junpei said, running up the two and hugged them very tightly. "I'm so happy I could cry."

"Okay, knock it off Junpei." Yukari said, scolding Junpei's childish behaviour. "You know how Minato doesn't like his personal space being invaded. But I am happy to see the both of you alive!"

"Yeah, me too." Akihiko said, smiling at the two.

"I am as well." Aigis said, her speaking was more fluid than the two wild cards remembered. "I am relieved to see the both of you alive."

"This is wonderful." Fuuka said, a few tears running down her cheeks. "We have so much to tell you."

"Okay, instead of just standing around. Why don't we all sit down at the table, we brought sushi with us." Mitsuru said, after she clapped her hands three or four men came inside and placed the sushi at the table.


	2. Chapter 2

I greet you a good morning/afternoon/evening of reading. I thank you for coming back and reading this simple story of mine.

By now you would have a gist of what the story will be, but I would like to add more to that.

This story will be a light themed one, no action or tension scenes will be written. Mostly what will go on is the life of Minako and Minato as senior students. They will have adventures to take, comedy will ensure and romance will be in the air soon enough.

About the pairings, I don't want to spoil anything but it will be a seal-cest or gender bent romance going on. If you don't like that, then I suggest that you leave now or I will have a risk of having flame review. If you are indifferent about it or like it, then continue on reading.

Disclaimer: READ FIRST CHAPTER FOR DISCLAIMER.

* * *

Dinner was great for the two former seals and their co-members, they talked about all the time they spend together. They also took the time to catch up to what happened while they were gone.

Minato sat next to Yukari, making sure to seat close to her. It was a bit out of character for him, what with him treasuring his own personal space. But he loved Yukari, so he played it cool as to not call out any attention towards him.

Minako, being the more feisty of the two seals, sat next close to Shinjiro. Teasing him every chance she gets, making the calm man stutter a lot and make his face red.

Overall, dinner was great. Laughter and smiles filled the table. Once in a while Junpei cracking a lame joke here and there, making the other former Sees members compare him to the late chairman. Junpei would always respond with his signiture, "Hey! I resent that!".

When dinner was finished, they remained at the table to talk.

"Ahh, that sushi hit the spot." Junpei said, sighing in relief. "Just like the one where celebrated back when defeated that last big shadow."

"I'm sorry if you weren't here for that, Aragaki-san." Ken said, remembering that he was dead or comatose at the time.

"No, sweat." Shinjiro said, waving his hand dismissively. "Though, I could have just made a large dinner, than making Mitsuru order something like this."

"Yeah, good thing I suggested that!" Minako said smilingly. "Oh, how I missed that. And you also promised you'll do it again!"

"Wait, why didn't you make us dinner at my reality?" Minato said, a bit jealous that they had something like that in her reality.

"I was keeping my distance in your reality, and in her reality she nagged me to hang out with her." Shinjiro replied.

"Hey! You enjoyed it, though!" Minako shot back, puffing her cheeks indignantly.

"Okay, settle down now." Mitsuru said, taking control of the conversation. She then looked at the two former seals, her face getting a bit serious. "I want to talk about your lives, now that you're both alive again. In a few days, school will be starting. I want you two to finish your last year of high school, it should be a waste if you didn't."

"What about our records? Aren't we classified as dead persons now?" Minato said, concerned about his hard earned grades.

"Well, technically yes." Mitsuru replied. "But there are two options for you two. I can make you new records as new persons, or edit your records to make as though you didn't die."

"Oohh, I want a new identity!" Minako said, jumping up and down like a giddy school girl. "Change my name to Hamuko Arisato! Oh, and maybe you could your name from Minato to Yuki Makoto."

Just then, Junpei started to snicker as he tried to hold off a laugh.

"What so funny, Junpei-kun?" Fuuka asked.

"Oh, pfftt... Nothing, pfftt..." Junpei said in between snickers.

"Okay, spit it out stupei." Yukari said.

"No, no, no, it's pfftt... Nothing, really." Junpei said, smacking the table unable to hold his laughter.

"Maybe Junpei-san is laughing about the name Minako has given Minato." Aigis said, thinking if it was correct. "That particular name is a name of a woman in the industry of po - "

"Okay, Okay, Aigis." Minato cut in, putting a hand infront of Aigis' mouth. "Junpei, you haven't changed a bit. Anyways, I don't want an identity change. I expect that my previous records will be wiped out, and I value those past actions of mine."

"Wow, what a party pooper." Minako said dejectedly. "But, sure I'll go with my previous records. Mister big words is right."

"If that is what you want." Mitsuru said, agreeing with their decisions. "I'm sure you all want to talk, but it's time we all rest."

"Yeah..." Junpei said, yawning pretty loudly. "I feel tired, I'm going to hit the sack. Our rooms are still vacant right?"

"Yes, no other students have been staying since you guys left, except for me and Koro-chan." Ken replied, rubbing Koro-chan's head.

"How about our rooms?" Minako asked, motioning at Minato and her.

"We haven't touched your rooms since graduation." Fuuka replied. "All of your stuff should still be there, though it might be dusty. We haven't cleaned it up yet."

"That's okay." Minato said, standing up from his seat. "I can clean it up a little, though I don't know why you guys haven't put our stuffs in a storage or something. Still, it's a good thing you didn't."

"Oh! My cute Jack Frost dolls, they must be really dirty!" Minako said loudly, running up to her room.

"Is she really that energenetic?" Minato asked, a bit confused by her behavior.

"That's Mina-chan for you." Junpei stated.

Slowly, every one of them returned to their rooms for a good night's rest. The vacant rooms we're a bit dusty, but it was good enough for them. Minato and Minako didn't sleep just yet, both of them went through their items. Looking at the mementos they gained from forging unbreakable bonds, they felt the energy of the bonds they made with person associated with it.

Like for Minato, a choker he gained from Kenji. He remembered the first day they hang out on a sunday. Kenji commented on his style and fashion, that's why he bought Minato a choker after the revelation of Ms. Kanuo, or is it Mrs. Kanuo now? Another was an illustration book of a manga he got from Chihiro. He remembered how she was so scared at boys at first, but she slowly got over her fear thanks to his efforts. Though he always forgot to return this book to her.

For Minako, she had a recording of the speech Saori made when they hijacked the PA system. They were both so nervous at the time, but look at what they did. It was one of the craziest things Minako did in her whole life. Another was a beginner's book for tennis she got from Rio. The trip they had was so much fun, but the night they spent at the inn was the most fun she had on that trip. She was also shocked to hear she had a crush on Kenji, the ramen addict. She thought that she could do so much better than him, what with her beatiful looks.

But they saw that one item was missing from their rooms. Their evokers.

They both realized that the team took it when they went venturing to the abyss. Even though it was an item that caused their selfless sacrifice, it was because of it that they gained so much friends.

After reminiscing, they lied on their beds, put on their headphones and played a song called 'Iwatodia dorm'. Hearing it after a long time, the beat, the jazzy tune and the large voice of the singer, made them finally at peace and at home.


	3. Omake 1

At the living room, Minako and Minato were arguing on who's the better protagonist of them both.

"I'm the first protagonist; you're just a female version of me." Minato stated with a big smirk on his face.

"FIY, even if something is first, doesn't mean its better!" Minako rebutted pretty loudly. "I mean, who wants to play as a broody looking emo? You look better as a zombie in shooter game."

"At least I don't curse like a freaking pirate; you're like a character of some bitchy high school movie." Minato said, a vein popping on his forehead. "You always want to pick a fight with everyone."

"I want to protect my friends, not stay and watch like passive guy I just met!" Minako screamed.

"Oh, yeah, well you eat like pig!" Minato screamed back at her.

"You eat more than I do!" Minako rebutted, moving closer to Minato's face.

"I'm a guy, it doesn't count!" Minato said, pushing his forehead on hers.

"Says who?!"

"Alright, Alright, I know how we can settle this." Junpei cut in on their heated discussion. "How about we compare your stats and personas?

"That is a great idea, Junpei-san." Aigis agreed, nodding her head.

"Okay, what level are you both on?" Junpei asked.

"I'm at level 99." Both of the wildcards said.

"Then, what's your most powerful persona then?" Junpei asked again, putting a hand on his chin.

"Messiah." Again, both wildcards answered.

"Oh, uh, er, how about you ask a question, Aigis?" Junpei said, asking for Aigis' help.

"What is your compendium status at?" Aigis asked.

"100%" Both of them said, again.

"This is quite a problem, it seem they are evenly matched." Aigis concluded.

"Well, maybe your just the same." Junpei said, giving up.

"No, I won't agree on that!" Minako disagreed.

"Tch, I won't bother anymore." Minato said, standing up from the sofa.

"Then you concede?" Minako asked with glimmer on her eyes.

"No, but I won't bother arguing with you anymore." Minato said while walking away.

"Hey! Get back here, we're not finished!" Minako screamed, running towards him.


End file.
